Citrine (OC)
Character Background Citrine is a Homeworld Gem who works under Yellow Diamond. She is quite a rare gem, as there are only 33 of her kind. Citrine is around 580 years old. Her main purpose/occupation is collecting corrupted gems. As corrupted gems are usually used for forced fusions, hence the cluster, she was sent to Earth to collect any remains of corrupted gems. Citrine was found by the Crystal Gem's in the Kindergarten when she had a poofed gem in her hand. Citrine perfectly knew who the Crystal Gems were, but because she wanted to just complete her mission, she escaped from them. Citrine later found Berry and Kunzite, and resigned to stay with them until they could return to Homeworld. Character Appearance Citrine is a short, slender gem. She had pale yellow skin, gold eyes, and orange hair. Her hair is in a short bobcut, and she wears two pigtails. She also has a diamond clip in her hair. Her dress is short sleeved and orange with a yellow diamond in the middle, and then a yellow lining on the sleeves and on the bottom of the dress which is frilly. She wears orange boots with yellow lining as well. Her gem is oval shaped, and is a sunset color, and is located on the bottom of her back. Personality and Interests Citrine is a loud, obnoxious, and out-spoken gem. Though when around authority, she is quiet. Around other gems, she is loud and isn't afraid to speak her mind. She has an average intelligence, as her only job is to just collect corrupted gems and bring them to Yellow Diamond. Citrine is also a very over-emotional gem. She often experiences mood swings, which can vary from happy to sad in seconds. Though she is social, she isn't out to make friends with gems. She doesn't like fighting, hence she retreats during battles with the Crystal Gem's. If she is unable to, she will usually watch Kunzite and Berry fight. Citrine never questions Diamond Authority, and believes what they do is always right. She enjoys loud music, lemons, and sunny weather. Gem Her gem is a Citrine, which is located on her lower back. It is oval shaped, sunset colored, and has a slight glow to it. It represents self-confidence, power, and happiness. Citrine is a joyful stone with bright energy which lights up many aspects of lives of those who work with it. It has energies of good fortune and good luck, though these may appear in unexpected ways. It is a rare gem, and usually comes in many shades of yellow and orange. Abilities and Powers Citrine has the basic powers of poofing, shape shifting, fusing, bubbling, and floating. Since she is rare, she also possesses the power of Zestokinesis. Zestokinesis This is the ability to create, shape and manipulate heat by increasing the kinetic energy of atoms and thus making things hotter, ranging from subjective feeling of heat to absolute hot. She is able to create small fires, sparks, burn gems, and sometimes control the sun. Since she doesn't like to battle, this power is rarely used. Extra Info *Citrine does not like making many friends. *Some gems dislike her. *Citrine, unlike most Homeworld Gem's, has a love for planet Earth. *Citrine doesn't like that the Crystal Gem's are traitors. *She is afraid of fighting. Gallery Citrines.jpg Category:OC Category:Missette's OC Category:Missette's Gemsona Category:Gemsona Category:Gem Category:Gems Category:Homeworld Gem Category:Steven Universe OC Category:Corrupted Gem Collector